


Hajime Finds Hope and Gives it to his bf

by StarsAndWhales



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hajime is a tired bf, M/M, Nagito is suicidal, No Smut, Therapy, idk what im doing, pure fluff, therapy dogs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndWhales/pseuds/StarsAndWhales
Summary: This is an AU where they all went back to Japan's mainland after Dr2.Since he came out of the Neo World Program, Nagito has become increasingly unstable. His dementia has gotten worse and, according to Mikan, his cancer hasn’t gotten better either. Nagito would also get random and sporadic panic attacks, that generally were based on his trauma as a kid. During this, he would always push everyone away.Well.Everyone except Hajime.But even then.Hajime finished his skewer, nervously looking over at Nagito. He had already discussed this with everyone, mostly Mikan, and everyone agreed.Nagito should not be alone.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yee TW for mentions of Suicide in the next chapter/chapter out of that so be warned. ALSO HAJIME IS LATINO AND KNOWS SPANISH IN THIS AU BC LATINO HAJIME IS MY FAV HEADCANON  
> Also, Hajime calls Nagito by pet names bc I love petnames

“Hajime! The food’s gonna run out if you don't hurry!” Nagito called, holding a skewer.  
“Ah! I’m coming!” Hajime smiled as Chiaki disappeared behind him. He rushed over and grabbed a skewer, chuckling as Akane groaned when he took the last one.  
Hajime smiled at everyone, then backed away and leaned against the side of the boat, staring at the horizon.  
At the corner of his eye, he saw Nagito make his way towards him, a doubtful expression on his face. Hajime made a ‘come over’ gesture and Nagito’s eyes brightened. He rushed over and gave Hajime a peck on the cheek, then leaned against him, munching on his skewer.  
They had been dating for a couple of weeks now. The crap that has been going on has been limiting their time as a normal couple, but they have managed. Now that they were returning to the real world, to the mainland, things were going to change. They could go on dates, they could attend school, they could be a normal couple for once. Hajime was excited. Nagito was worried.  
Hajime knew why, of course.  
Since he came out of the Neo World Program, Nagito has become increasingly unstable. His dementia has gotten worse and, according to Mikan, his cancer hasn’t gotten better either. Nagito would also get random and sporadic panic attacks, that generally were based on his trauma as a kid. During this, he would always push everyone away.  
Well.  
Everyone except Hajime.  
But even then.  
Hajime finished his skewer, nervously looking over at Nagito. He had already discussed this with everyone, mostly Mikan, and everyone agreed.  
Nagito should not be alone.  
And Hajime would be the only one who Nagito would let take care of him.  
Which resulted in the idea that they would have to live together.  
Hajime took a deep breath and put a hand on Nagito’s arm, ignoring the slight flinch. “Nagito? I need to ask you something.” He breathed, the dust of red forming on his face.  
Nagito turned and smiled. “What information would you need from someone as worthless as me?” He said, a bit too loudly, causing the attention from the others--though they quickly caught the drift and went back to talking.  
“Stop talking about yourself like that,” Hajime said out of reflex, knowing it wouldn’t do any good. He sighed, then took a deep breath, turning to Nagito and looking him in the eye. “Would you be willing to move in with me?” He stated, watching for a reaction.  
Nagito’s eyes widened, then his expression fell and they stayed in silence for a while. Then, though the words were very quiet, he spoke.  
“....why”  
Hajime bit his lip. “I’m...we’re….worried for your health. I….I’m worried about you and I want to be there.” He paused, then added quickly. “Of course I love you and I want to be with you….but that’s the main reason.”  
Nagito was silent again, his eyes drifting to the horizon. Hajime watched his face, nervous.  
Finally, Nagito spoke. “Sure Hajime, though I don’t see why you would want to live with trash like me.”  
Hajime breathed a sigh of relief, smiling. He hugged Nagito slowly. “Thanks, honey” He murmured, his face in Nagito’s hair. He kissed his forehead.  
Nagito hugged back, stuffing his face in Hajime’s shirt.  
They pulled away and watched the sunset on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW Panic Attack   
> Nagito gets a panic attack  
> yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an OC with PTSD and I decided to give Nagito PTSD because that's the only way I can do panic attacks. Sorry if I don't do it right, since I do not have PTSD. I'm open to constructive criticism though!

(Couple of months later)

Hajime awoke to a loud crash and the sound of someone’s muffled sobbing. It was a sound that Hajime was quite used to, but it made his heart pound every time.  
Hajime stumbled out of bed, almost slipping on the carpet, and threw open his door. He rushed to Nagito’s room--which was on the other side of the hallway--and opened it slowly. His breath hitched as he saw his boyfriend in the corner of the room, clutching his hands over his mouth.   
He hated it.  
He hated this sight.  
Nagito’s shoulders shook with every breath, though the breathing was shallow. Nagito’s hands were trembling as they made his way to his throat--a sign that Hajime recognized as Nagito feeling as if he was choking. Hajime quickly looked around, looking for things that might have triggered this so he could remove them. He saw nothing--and he knew it wasn't the room.   
He had cleared the room of possible triggers for Nagito. These include model planes, large trash bags, anything medical related. It might seem stupid, but he was worried sick for his boyfriend and he didn’t want to accidentally trigger him. Hajime searched his brain for anything that might have happened between them the night before, wondering if he had triggered him accidentally. Nothing.  
That left only one thing.  
Dreams.   
Hajime bit his lip, starting to make his way towards Nagito when Nagito looked up with wide eyes and screamed.   
Crap.  
It was one of those nights.   
“No! Don’t! I’m not worth anything PLEASE” Nagito screamed, trying to push himself harder against the wall. He lifted his arms as if he was feeling around a cage that wasn't there. Ah.  
So it was the serial killer again.  
Hajime slowly knelt down, ignoring Nagito’s screaming and sobs. “Nagito.” He said softly, yet firmly.   
Nagito’s gaze shot up to him, pupils dilated and sweat breaking out on his face. “D-don't kill me!” He whispered, hands still groping around the invisible cage.   
“Nagito. This isn’t real. It’s not happening. You’re hallucinating.”  
Nagito whimpered, a broken sound, which made Hajime flinch but he kept going. “You’re having a flashback. Look around love. It’s ok.” He inched closer, and Nagito’s eyes widened in fear.   
Hajime sighed and stopped. “Take a deep breath, ok love? Breathe with me.” He whispered calmly, then made an exaggerating breathing noise, watching as Nagito did the same. “Good job. Now, look around the room. What is real? Where are you?”  
Nagito hastily looked around the room, his gaze sweeping the area. “I-The basement. I’m in the basement. The man-the man is coming. I’m in a trash bag- I-” Nagito made a choked noise and held his chest, sobbing.   
“No, you're not, love. You're in your room remember? There is no man. Only me. Who am I?” Hajime asked calmly, watching Nagito’s face. “First and last name. Who am I?”  
“H-Hajime Hinata. My b-boyfriend.” Nagito whispered, finally making eye contact with Hajime.   
Hajime smiled. “Good, love. Now I'm going to ask again. Where are you?”  
“I-I’m at home--” Hajime’s heart pounded at the word ‘home. “--and I’m in my….my room.” Nagito looked around. “It’s nighttime...you sh-should be asleep” he whispered, glancing at Hajime.  
Hajime chuckled. “I’m awake for you.” He moved a bit closer, then paused. “May I?” He waited for the hesitant nod before slowly crawling towards Nagito and hugging him softly. They stayed there like that before Hajime pulled away slightly to kiss Nagito’s forehead. He smiled at his boyfriend. “You need to try and sleep. It’s 3 am.” He whispered, knowing loud voices--after a panic attack--triggered Nagito. He lifted Nagito’s hand up and kissed his palm softly.  
Nagito looked down at Hajime, a mixed expression on his face. “I-I can't.” He murmured, staring at him.   
“You have to, hun,” Hajime whispered, the sound muffled by Nagito’s hand.  
“I can't,” Nagito repeated, eyes dull.  
Hajime pulled away, then rested his hands on Nagito’s cheeks, making eye contact. “Do you need me to sleep with you?”  
Nagito puffed out his cheeks, then smiled a bit. “Sure.” He shakily got up, and Hajime helped him, and they went into Nagito’s bed. Hajime kissed Nagito’s forehead, watching the smaller of the two’s eyes droop slowly. Hajime soon fell asleep too, and they fell into a comfortable silence. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hajime woke to an absence from the bed. He felt around and found only cold sheets where Nagito was. He frowned and got up, opening the door. He walked down the hall of his house and headed downstairs. He smelled something--coffee--brewing and finally went to the kitchen. He noticed Nagito at the island in the middle of the kitchen, pouring some coffee.   
“Ah! Good morning Hajime!” Nagito beamed at him as if last night never happened.   
“Good morning Nagito,” Hajime said, glancing at the coffee. “You know that’s not good for you. It induces panic attacks…”   
Nagito paused, then smiled again. “...I knew that. I was making it for you.”   
“Mhm. You were hoping I wouldn’t get up so you could have it. I know you.” Hajime smiled, walking to the cabinet. He got out some honey lavender tea and put it on the table. “That’s for you.”   
“I don’t need calming tea. I’m fine.”  
“Last night would suggest otherwise…?”  
“Last night didn’t happen.”  
“Not according to my memory.”  
“Memory is fake. The world is a dream. We are just brains trapped inside a vat.”  
Hajime stared at Nagito, furrowing his eyebrows. Nagito gave him an innocent smile and kept pouring the coffee.   
“Sonia and Gundam called.”   
Hajime’s eyes shot up and he reached for the cup of coffee, sighing as Nagito snatched it away. “...What did they say?”  
Nagito shrugged. “They just said they wanted to meet you later. They have something to show you. Something like that.” He eagerly put two sugar cubes in the coffee and sipped it, humming.   
“...I don’t want to leave you alone. Not after last night.”  
Nagito waved his hand dismissively. “I'm fine. You deserve a break and time away from someone as horrible and worthless as me.”  
“...do you really think that I'm leaving after you just said that.”  
“You have to. It seemed urgent.”  
Hajime and Nagito had a silent staring contest. Finally, Hajime relented. “Fine. But you have to be safe. Text me-”  
“-Every 30 minutes. I know Hajime.” Nagito teased, finishing his coffee and putting it in the dishwasher. His voice became serious as he added, “but I’m not going to do it again. I swore it to you.”  
Hajime bit his lip. 3 weeks ago, Nagito had attempted suicide. Since then, Hajime has been very protective of his boyfriend, almost never leaving him alone. Even--especially--in the bathroom, since that is where he attempted. “You better not. I’m serious Nagito.” He looked at him, then his nerves kicked in. “Maybe I should call Souda to come and watch you--i'm not sure about this-”  
“Hajime,” Nagito said, voice stern. “I’m not a child.”  
“But I need to watch you-”  
“Just go.”  
“Nagito…”  
“The sooner you leave the sooner you’ll come back~”  
“I’m going to kill you.”  
“Have fun!!!”  
Hajime sighed as Nagito flopped onto the couch and turned on the news. He shook his head and walked back upstairs, pulling on some jeans and a black t-shirt. He put on a red hoodie and came back downstairs, noticing Nagito had another full cup of coffee and was smiling cheekily at him.  
“...If that’s what you’re doing then I’m not leaving. No more coffee after that. I mean it.”  
Nagito blew him a kiss and continued sipping his coffee.   
Hajime sighed and put on his shoes, sending one last worried glance at Nagito. “Thirty minutes starts now!” He yelled.   
“I know!”  
“I love you!”  
“Love you too!”  
Hajime bit his lip, then grabbed the keys and his phone and closed the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUNDHAM AND SONIA!!!!!!!!!!   
> Hajime meets Gundam and Sonia and notices something strange in Gundham's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I have no idea how to write lines for Gundham. I tried man

Thirty minutes later he arrived at the spot that Sonia and Gundham had sent to him. He heard his phone ding and looked down  
{My Hope Obsessed Bf}: It’s been thirty minutes!  
{My Hope Obsessed Bf}: On my fourth cup of coffee!  
{My Hope Obsessed Bf is typing…}  
Hajime growled and was about to angrily text him about the coffee when the phone dinged again.  
{My Hope Obsessed Bf}: Just kidding:)))) I had five:ppp  
{Hajime OctawhAt}: Haha. You should get some rest.   
{My Hope Obsessed Bf}: Nah.  
{Hajime OctawhAt}: Then I'm coming home  
{My Hope Obsessed Bf}: Ok ok I’ll rest jeez. Baii!  
{Hajime OctawhAt}: bye…  
Hajime shut his phone off and parked the car, then stepped out. He saw Gundham and Sonia in the distance and rushed over to them. “Hey, guys!”   
Sonia turned first and gave him a smile, then Gundham turned, holding a…  
Was that a dog?  
The dog seemed to be a golden retriever and had a vest with the words “Therapy Dog” on it.   
Hajime laughed awkwardly. “Gundham you’re strange but…I didn’t think you needed that much help…”  
Gundham looked at him like he was stupid. He turned to Sonia, mindlessly petting one of his Devas. “...Didst thou not bid him about what was discussed?”  
Sonia laughed nervously. “Ah no I didn’t. I wanted it to be a surprise!” She smiled. “Do you want to tell him or shall I?”  
Gundham paused, then turned to Hajime. “...we got Nagito a therapy dog.” He muttered. “We bethought that he wouldst liketh t, consid'ring his past.” The dog barked happily in agreement.   
Hajime raised an eyebrow. “And how did you manage that?”  
At this, Gundham stood straight, pride in his eyes. “As the Ultimate Animal Breeder, I taketh t upon myself to picketh the finest dog f'r our cousin's health”  
Hajime nodded, shocked. “I just...can’t believe you would...do that.” He whispered, staring at the dog.  
Sonia beamed. “It was our pleasure. I know he doesn’t have a real therapist yet and we know you’re working on getting him to one, but we figured a trained therapy dog would ultimately help him. Plus we know how hard it is for you!”  
Hajime laughed and smiled at them. “That's so...that’s so nice.”   
“Nagito is our comrade as well. Of course, we wouldst wanteth to assist him and you.”  
Hajime smiled again. “Seriously. Thank you. I don't have any words...this is so kind.” He frowned. “But don’t I need a license? Or some certificate to confirm the officiality of the dog?”  
Sonia smiled. “Of course. And we got that handled.” She held out a laminated certificate and a license, giving it to Hajime.  
Hajime gaped at them. “I...wow…I need….I need to pay you guys back-”  
“No no. It’s fine.” Sonia waved her hand. “It’s our pleasure to help our friends. More importantly…” she paused, then lowered her voice. “How is he doing?”  
Hajime bit his lip. “He isn’t getting better, that’s for sure.”  
She nodded. “Understandable. I feel sorry for him.” She sighed, then checked her phone. “Oh! Ibuki is meeting us at a barbeque for lunch. Want to come?” She smiled at Hajime.  
Hajime grinned. “I would, but I should probably get some stuff for the dog before coming back to Nagito...speaking of.” He looked at the dog. “What’s their name?”  
“Her name is Hope,” Gundham stated. “We bethought that Nagito wouldst liketh that. Though t wast hard to get h'r to respondeth to such a soft sounding nameth, though of course, I did manage.” He smirked proudly, then held out the dog.   
Hajime took her carefully, chuckling when the dog eagerly sniffed him. “What exactly can she do?” He asked, not looking away from the dog.   
“Gundham, and other trainers, have trained her to bring medicine, water, phone, and support for the person she is with. Also, she provides a very calming presence and is very perspective. She is able to watch people’s reactions to her bark, so she knows if they are comfortable with it.” Sonia stated proudly, elbowing Gundham with a smirk. “Gundham has personally trained her to provide an excuse for Nagito, for when he needs to leave the room, since we know he struggles with that a lot. He also taught her to watch for cutting or any suicidal things, and prevent them or call for help when she notices it.”  
Hajime couldn’t believe it. “You guys...that makes me…” he got a bit choked up and wiped his eyes. “This means so much to me--us.” He smiled. “I’m sure he will love her.” His phone buzzed and he looked down.  
{My Hope Obsessed Bf}: Kinda hard to rest when I have to wake up thirty minutes later Hajime  
Hajime chuckled and texted back.   
{Hajime OctawhAt}: I’m glad you’re trying. I’ll be home soon.  
{My Hope Obsessed Bf is offline}  
Hajime put the phone back down. “Sorry, Nagito texted me. For the thirty minutes thing.”   
Sonia smiled. “Good. Glad to see you’re enforcing that.” She checked the time. “Well, we got to go. We’ll send you details about Hope later!” She started to back away, waving as Gundham followed her. “Bye!!”  
Hajime waved back and headed to the car, hoisting Hope over his shoulder. He put her in the passenger’s seat and smiled at her, ruffling her fur. “He’s gonna love you.” He whispered, and she panted happily.   
He quickly went to pet stores, asking for recommended food, and got all the things that dogs need.   
After he finished he glanced at his phone.   
A flash of worry went through him.   
It's been more than thirty minutes.   
It’s been two hours since Nagito last texted him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for c//ting and scars

Hajime cursed and paid for the stuff, calling Nagito repeatedly. He didn't answer. He rushed to the car, already having 911 ready to call. He jumped into the car and started it, Hope whimpering at his fear. He knew she sensed it and she put a paw on his thigh. He bit his lip and started the car. He drove as fast as he could and made it to the house. He looked at Hope. “I’m leaving you in here for a second.” He whispered, rolling the windows down a bit and keeping the AC on. He grabbed the keys and his phone and rushed inside the house. He looked around the living room and kitchen. Nothing. He looked in the downstairs bathrooms to no avail, so he rushed up the stairs. He checked Nagito’s room and didn’t see anything. He nervously checked his bathroom--the bathroom where Nagito tried it last time. Nothing. Hajime breathed a slight sigh of relief and checked the guest bedroom. Finally, he made his way to his own room and opened the door. He saw Nagito, fast asleep on his bed, clutching one of Hajime’s pillows and wearing one of his hoodies.   
Hajime normally would’ve died at this rare sight, but he was too relieved. He jumped on the bed and shook Nagito awake.  
“Wha-What?” Nagito yelped, bolting awake with eyes wide. Hajime didn’t answer, he was too busy grabbing Nagito’s wrists and checking them, then lifting his shirt and shorts, checking for cuts. He ignored Nagito’s protests until he was done with the checkup. No new cuts were present, but there were a couple semi-recent ones that marred his skin, as well as the old scars from the time he attempted. Hajime gave a long and loud sigh of relief and slumped against Nagito’s chest.   
Nagito gaped at him. “What is with you?” Nagito exclaimed, glancing at his watch. A moment passed, then a small. “Oh”  
“OH?” Hajime screamed, sitting up quickly. Nagito flinched hard and scooted away from Hajime, so Hajime lowered his voice.   
“Nagito I was worried sick! I trusted you! I-”  
“-told me to get some rest. I was really tired. So that’s what I did.” Nagito said flatly, though his voice trembled a bit at the raised voice.   
Hajime sniffed, then opened his arms. Nagito fell into them and they hugged. “Sorry for yelling,” Hajime murmured. “I was just scared.”  
They sat there for a couple of minutes, just hugging and enjoying the other’s presence.   
Then, Nagito hummed and kissed Hajime’s cheek. “What did Gundham and Sonia want?”   
Hajime paused, then his eyes brightened. “Right! I have a surprise for you. Meet me in the living room, I'll be right back.” He ran down the stairs and went to the car. He opened it, turning off the AC and rolling up the windows.   
“You ready Hope?” He whispered, picking up the dog. “Cause I’m ready”  
Hope barked in agreement.   
He waited a few minutes, letting Nagito get downstairs, then sat up straight.   
Hajime smiled and closed the door to the car, walking up to the door. He paused, then opened the door. “Surprise!” He exclaimed, holding Hope out.   
Nagito, who was standing with his phone, jumped. He looked over. “What did I say about scaring m-” he was cut off when he noticed what Hajime was holding. His eyes drifted to the “Therapy Dog” vest on her back and side. Nagito brought his hands to his mouth. “No way…”  
Hajime beamed. “Yep! Her name is Hope! We got her just for you.” He let Hope down and she immediately ran up to Nagito, who had sunk to the floor, hands on his mouth. She eagerly ran around him, then put her paws on his lap, licking his face.   
Nagito giggled and hugged her, his shoulders trembling.   
Hajime surged forward and joined them on the floor, hugging his boyfriend and their dog. Both stopped when they heard a sob.   
Hajime looked at Nagito worriedly, but Hope licked the tears off of Nagito’s face, making happy whimpering noises. Hajime cupped Nagito’s face. “Bunny, what’s wrong?”  
Nagito sobbed but was smiling. “She...she looks just like my old dog.” He choked out, looking at Hope. “I-I” he couldn't finish and cried harder. “Thank-Thank you” He whispered, staring at the dog.   
Hajime smiled, pulling Nagito’s gaze towards him, and held out a hand. He reached out and traced Nagito’s face softly. “It was all for you. Do you realize your worth now?” He whispered, leaning in slowly. He pressed his lips against Nagito’s softly, then pulled away as he smiled at his boyfriend.   
Nagito touched his lips and was breathless. “I...I don't deserve this.” He whispered. He still took Hope’s paws and played with them happily.   
Hajime shook his head. “No…” he smiled at them. “You deserve more than this. Which leads to the next thing.”  
Nagito’s head shot up and his eyes met with Hajime’s. “What now?”   
“I want you to get therapy.”  
Nagito’s eyes widened, surprised at the question. He was quiet for a second, then a minute. Suddenly he began to laugh.   
Hajime frowned at the reaction and reached out to touch his shoulder. “Nagito I’m serious.”  
Nagito only laughed harder. He then wiped his eyes as he started to calm down. “Definitely not. The dog is fine. But not that.”   
Hajime bit his lip. He knew this would be hard. “Nagito…”  
“I said no, Hajime.”  
“I need you to listen to me.”  
Nagito fell silent but kept a stern expression as he ruffled Hope’s fur.   
Hajime took a deep breath, then let it out. He put a hand on his boyfriend’s arm. “Look Nagito...we’re all worried for you. You haven’t been getting better, and you need help. I can’t provide that for you. If you want to get better, then you need to do therapy.”   
“I don't need to do therapy.” Nagito snapped, drawing away from Hope as he stood. He glared down at Hajime. “I’m perfectly fine without it. Leave me alone.” He spat, then walked upstairs.   
Hajime locked eyes with Hope, who was whimpering. “He’s a hard one all right.” Hajime sighed.   
Hope barked softly.   
“I know right? I love him so much. I'm just so worried…”  
Hope bobbed her head, licking her paw.  
“...I’m talking to a dog.” Hajime flatlined, then groaned and lay down.   
Hope licked his face, then ran upstairs, probably to go do her job and comfort Nagito.  
She might be better at that than I ever was, Hajime thought bitterly.  
He tried so hard.  
He did so much research.  
And he can’t even convince his boyfriend to go to therapy.   
God, he was useless. 

Hajime decided to give Nagito a break and some time with Hope, so he went to the kitchen. Because of him being the Ultimate Hope, and gaining all of the talents, a lot of the things he knew how to do were out of reflex, and therefore boring.   
But one thing that Hajime still enjoyed was baking.   
His Latina mom would make the best confections, and Hajime learned from the best.   
So that was what he was going to do.   
In the end, he had decided on a recipe that Teru Teru had sent him, which ended up being a simple red velvet cupcake recipe with cherries. Hajime got out the ingredients, humming as he turned on the music. He began baking, enjoying the process.   
When he was finished he took the cupcakes out of the oven, smiling at their sweet aroma, and put them on the stove to cool down.   
Sometime in the middle of that, Nagito had come in and sat down at the dining table, silent and on his phone. Hope had come with him and was curled up on the carpet. Hajime peeked over and saw him texting Sonia. Not really shocking at all. The two had bonded quite quickly after the whole Neo World Program thing. Even during the game, they were close. They were good friends.   
Hajime smiled and turned back to the cupcakes, deciding to put on the frosting and decorations. He sang the Spanish song that was playing under his breath, stirring the frosting. He heard another voice singing and looked over, smiling at Nagito, who was trying his best to sing along, despite not knowing Spanish.   
Hajime chuckles at his bad accent and sings a bit louder in competition.  
Nagito shoots him a playful glare, knowing Hajime was making fun of him. Hajime just gave him a stupid grin and turned back to the cupcakes. He finished the frosting and squeezed it onto the cupcakes evenly. He took out some sprinkles and started to carefully put them on. Just before he was about to finish, something slammed into his back, making the sprinkles container break and completely cover the cupcakes.   
Hajime yelped and stumbled forward, losing grip of the now-broken sprinkle glass container and it smashed onto the floor. He turned, a bit angry. “Nagito!” He scolded but was met with a violent hug and loud giggling.  
Hope barked softly and rushed into the kitchen, eagerly trying to lap up the fallen sprinkles.   
“There’s broken glass in that!” Hajime stated, trying to softly kick her away. Hope got the message and sat obediently, panting happily as she watched them.   
Nagito’s face was stuffed into Hajime’s shirt as he hugged him, his shoulders shaking violently. Hajime chuckled a bit, and pet Nagito’s fluffy hair, shaking his head. “You made a mess. The sprinkles are everywhere.” He smiled as he glanced down. “They’re even in your hair.”  
Nagito pulled away, giggling as he glanced up. “Your hair is messy too.” He pouted a bit. “Looks like we’ll have to take a bath.”   
“...why do I feel like you did this on purpose”  
Nagito gasped. “No way! Why would I ever do that!” He smiled. “Finish the cupcakes. I’m going to need help with my cuts too.” Then he walked away.   
Hajime’s smile died on his face, watching him go up the stairs.   
He hated how casual Nagito talked about the cuts.   
Those awful, horrid, cuts that marred his beautiful skin.   
Hajime shook his head, and instead focused on finishing the cupcakes. He would clean the mess later. Hajime saw Hope and picked her up. “Sorry girl. I can't let you near the glass.” He murmured, then put her in his room, locking the door. He quickly rushed to Nagito’s room and found Nagito undressing.   
Hajime’s eyes immediately went to the scars that lined his wrists, torso, and legs. He tried to ignore them and stripped too, grabbing the dirty clothes and throwing them into the hamper.   
They walked into the bathroom, and Hajime started the bath, he set it to hot since that’s how Nagito liked it. “Sit on the counter,” Hajime instructed, wanting to check the cuts before the bath. Nagito obliged and Hajime glanced over the cuts, looking for any possibility of infection or swelling. He noted that the recent ones were a bit inflamed while the ones from when he attempted were scarring nicely. Hajime nodded slowly after the inspection. He locked eyes with Nagito, then surged forward and kissed him slowly.   
Nagito made a small noise in surprise, but kissed him back, smiling against the kiss.   
Hajime pulled away, cheeks red, and kissed Nagito’s nose. “Let’s get in love. It’s plenty full now.” He watched Nagito get in first, then climbed into the water after him. Nagito turned off the water and they sat in comfortable silence. Nagito leaned back against Hajime’s chest, while he sat in between his legs. The water sloshed around them as they enjoyed the other’s company. Hajime started to play with the smaller’s hair, curling the natural waves around his fingers.  
“Hey, Hajime.”  
“Hm?”   
“I’m considering your offer.”  
Hajime’s hands stilled on Nagito’s head and regretted not being able to see Nagito’s face. The water moved around them as they were silent. Hajime spoke up quietly. “...You're not kidding?”  
“I was upset before. I’m not sure why.” Nagito murmured. Hajime resumed playing with his hair.   
“Are you comfortable with it? Or are you just being submissive because of your self-hatred?”  
Nagito was silent, which confirmed Hajime’s theory.   
“Nagito. You don't have to. It’s just a very...recommended suggestion.” Hajime stated, petting Nagito’s hair. “I think you should do it. A lot of people do. But no one is going to force you.”  
“I’m just awfully bad at talking to people, and you know that.”  
“I know love. But that’s what a therapist is for. They would be able to help you.”  
Nagito hummed, muttering something under his breath, and leaned his head back, looking up at Hajime.   
Hajime chuckled and smiled down at him, kissing his nose. “We should wash up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NON SEXUAL BATH SCENES ARE SO UNDERRATED OK  
> ALSO LATINOOOOO HAJIMEE  
> AND NAGITO TRYING TO SPEAK SPANISH BUT FAILLINNNG

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here and I'm rusty with my writing. Please be patient but I love Komahina so:DDD


End file.
